Kagome Going Under
by xxCrimeTime72xx
Summary: This is a SongFic with the song Going Under by Evanescence. It's about Kagome being a slave and wanting to escape from Narkau. ONESHOT! R&R please and Enjoy!


**Brief: This basically Kagome's POV of being a slave and escaping. Then, Naraku giving his deadly words.**

**Author's Note: ANOTHER SongFic by me! This is a song called "Going Under" by Evanescence. In Inuyasha style. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Evanescence's songs.**

**Kagome Going Under**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

You may call me Kagome while he calls me bitch. You may call him, my master, Naraku why I call him a bastard. I was a beautiful princess, but now I'm an ugly slave. I have to give my master everything even if that means for me to bleed to the bones. I have work every day until my hands are too sore and be raped every night. I bleed, suffer, and get tortured by him. I have to do every deed he says or I will be punished. Being punished means being hit by a something that stings your back and leaves burning like fire red marks forever. Being punished means getting pushed down and slapped a thousand times until your skin starts to peal from your face. There are never rewards. As you can my life isn't a palace anymore. It's a dark and cold chamber with chains that cup your wrist so tight that they leave bruises. You don't feel clean and you feel like a rat searching for a way out. Your freedom is gone and so is your soul.

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

I'm alone in this terrible place and have no one to hold me. What am I to do? I should runway and break from these awful chains. I want to run away but to where and when? I would rather die now then in the arms of this bastard. Why have I not died? Why do I bleed yet I still live to suffer? I need to escape and I need to be free as I once was. It's been far too long. I will find my way out no matter what or who is in my way.

_blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

Although He says I live here now. He says that he loves me. I don't understand anything anymore. How can I trust anybody and how can I trust myself. I made my mind think he loves me and I loved him. I confuse myself everyday. I'm lost in so many ways. It's all a blur and I'm spinning around in circles. I need to get out of here!

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

That's it! I can't do this anymore! I'm running away now when I have the strength. Kagome with all her might broke the old chains on her wrist from the wall. She was a princess of power and now was going to use to help her live. She blew the door off with her pink glow of lighting. "Hey!" one of the three big guards said. Kagome just blew a powerful wind at them and they hit the walls with their heads. Kagome started to run out of there using her power to knock everything down in her sight.

_so go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

I'm dying again

Faster and faster did she run. She was laughing and crying at the same time that it was hard to breathe. She just kept going and all around her was miles of land she was running through for hours.

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Eventually she got to a small a village. She was going to pass out. It was like being under water and needing air but nobody would let you up. She soon just fell and black captured her vision. Villagers were crowding around her. "Oh my, what a beautiful girl. How in the world would she end up so badly injured?" one lady said. "Hurry, Let's take her in before she catches anything," another lady said. The villagers then let her stay.

_I'm going under  
I'm going under  
I'm going under _

Naraku was now entering to see what Kagome did this time. As he walked into Kagome's chamber he saw it damaged and destroyed. The guards were lying on the floor looking dead but weren't. He walked in slowly and looked down. He saw a piece a cloth from her clothing and said, "Oh dear Kagome, You can run but you can't hide. I will find you my bitch and I swear it!"

**The End!! Yeah, this one kind of sucked. **

**Well just give your opinion and thoughts. I don't mind. I'll just be happy you read it and hopefully you will review it. **

**Thanks & Bye!**

**xxCrimeTime72xx**


End file.
